


Lovebite

by toffiendfee



Category: Initial D
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toffiendfee/pseuds/toffiendfee
Summary: It's not always easy and relaxing to have friends who happen to be vampires and also happen to be gorgeous, but Takumi is ready to help them out regardless.
Relationships: Fujiwara Takumi/Takahashi Keisuke, Fujiwara Takumi/Takahashi Ryousuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Lovebite

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm doing it again. And this time I'm actually calling it Lovebite since I can't think of a better title...
> 
> If you checked my [tumblr](https://toffiendfee.tumblr.com/) lately, you'll have seen that I wrote an update on Flavoured Red's status. In short, I have an outline and most things are planned out and only needing to be written. It just so happens that the outline contains a lot less blood drinking than I planned in the beginning, so I wrote this to compensate. It's not part of the same universe as Flavoured Red!
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and as always, I'm happy to get comments!

"You know you don't have to do this."

Keisuke's expression is serious as he looks at Takumi, searching for a hint of hesitation in his face.

"How often do I have to tell you that it's fine?" Takumi retorts, a bit indignantly. But it's true that he has been asked at least four times at this point whether he really wants it, and he has answered 'yes' every single time. And it's not like he's going to change his opinion at this point, either. Not when he's already sitting on Keisuke's bed, shirt folded neatly next to him to avoid getting stains on it. (Currently, it's probably the only tidy thing in this room. Keisuke, as Takumi found out, is quite fond of his self-fabricated chaos.)

"It's always better to ask one time too many," Ryousuke comments before Keisuke can say something snarky in return. Takumi looks at him and notices that despite his calm voice, he also seems a bit tense.

Takumi sighs. "I would say it if I ended up changing my mind," he says.

"Of course you would." Ryousuke gives him a small reassuring smile.

Despite what he has said before, Takumi can't deny that he is in fact a little bit nervous. He smiles back thankfully.

Keisuke chooses this moment to chime back in. "Okay then. If you're really sure-"

"I _am_ ," Takumi insists –

"Alright, alright. Then let's not delay this any longer." Keisuke almost seems a bit embarrassed as he averts his eyes and searchingly looks around the room. "Aniki, did you bring the towel?"

"It's right there," Ryousuke sighs, but there's still that hint of a smile around his mouth. Takumi would give a lot to know what he was thinking sometimes. A little bit flustered, he takes the towel from Keisuke and lays it around his shoulders, hoping it will not slide off during the ordeal. He would like not to bleed all over Keisuke's bed.

"Okay, I'm ready," he says after fiddling with the towel until it feels sort of secure. He avoids looking at either of the brothers, but he can't really bring himself to continue doing so when Keisuke leans in close and looks him right in the eyes. Yeah, he was definitely a bit nervous at this point. He was not going to back out, though. They had talked about this before he had agreed to help. Still, Takumi wasn't sure if he really knew precisely what he had gotten himself into when agreeing to let the two vampires suck his blood. He had precisely zero experience with that.

He isn't sure whether to find it reassuring that Keisuke looks just about as nervous as he feels. Okay, maybe a bit less than that since Keisuke always had an air of self-assuredness about him in everything that he does. Even when he is nervously wetting his lips and still searching for signs of hesitation. Had Takumi not known better, he would almost think it was seductive.

'Please _go on already_ ,' he thinks.

Keisuke takes a deep breath, seemingly coming to the same conclusion that it won't get better if they continue staring at each other. And after all, Ryousuke was also waiting.

"Okay. Good," Keisuke mumbles and leans into Takumi until his face is inches away from Takumi's neck. Takumi can feel his warm breath ghost across his skin and can't fully suppress a shiver. Keisuke wraps his arms around him, one hand on the back of Takumi's head slightly nudging him to give him better access to his neck. "Ready? This will hurt a bit," he murmurs against Takumi's skin.

"Yeah," Takumi forces out, and he has barely finished speaking when Keisuke sinks his fangs into his neck.

They did not lie when they said that it would hurt. Takumi takes a sharp breath and bites his lip at the initial sting of pain. It's startling and intense during the first few seconds, but then the vampire's natural anaesthetic takes effect and it almost immediately doesn't feel as unpleasant anymore. Takumi relaxes a bit as Keisuke pulls him closer, changing his angle a bit. A sound that is undoubtedly a moan escapes his vampire friend while he's still drinking, and Takumi blushes. He can't deny that there is something very intimate and erotic about this situation now that the pain has worn off. The only thing that keeps him from losing his mind in the moment is the knowledge that this is the dangerous part. He trusts in Keisuke's self-control, though; and after all, there's still Ryousuke keeping watch in case anything bad happens.

It feels like a little eternity before Keisuke dislodges from his neck without either of them having to say something.

 _"Damn,"_ is the first thing he says as he looks up, blood smeared around his mouth and pupils blown wide. Takumi follows with his eyes as he licks off the blood. "That was- damn."

He slowly lets Takumi out of his tight embrace, looking away once he has brought a little distance between them. Takumi, on the other hand, can't quite bring himself to keep his eyes off him.

Then he feels the mattress on his other side dip under someone's weight, and he remembers again that Ryousuke is also there. He turns towards him and is startled by the unexpected closeness for a moment.

"Are you feeling okay?" Ryousuke asks, and Takumi nods soundlessly.

"Careful, aniki," he hears from somewhere behind him, "That's about the best blood I ever tasted." Takumi can't help feeling flustered by that comment, especially after Ryousuke gives a quiet laugh.

"Is that so?" he murmurs and laughs again when Takumi blushes harder. "Don't worry, I'll be careful," Ryousuke assures him in a soft voice, and Takumi thinks that he's even better at masking his nervousness than his brother is. But he _is_ nervous, at least judging by the way he takes Takumi's hand and squeezes it reassuringly, something that he only does when he has to reassure himself first and foremost. He's going second mainly because he is more patient than Keisuke, but also because he has the better self-restraint.

Takumi forces himself to relax as Ryousuke nuzzles the other, unhurt side of his neck to seek for the perfect spot to bite. Thankfully, vampires didn't need much blood to stay alive as long as they got it regularly. Otherwise it would be far too dangerous for Takumi to allow this. He trusts the two of them, though, and so he doesn't feel too worried about letting them drink from him.

The pain isn't as bad the second time around, and it feels like the anaesthetic works more quickly this time, too. Ryousuke drinks silently, but there is almost a kind of desperation to it. This time it's Takumi who can't hold back a small groan. He's thankful that Keisuke chooses not to comment on it.

Takumi feels a little lightheaded now, and thankfully Ryousuke chooses just this moment to finish drinking. "Your pulse is getting faster. Are you alright?" he asks.

Takumi nods. "A bit dizzy," he mumbles and watches fascinatedly once again as Ryousuke licks off the blood that's smeared around his mouth. It seems like an odd gesture for him.

"You were right," Ryousuke says to his brother, who laughs quietly in response.

Takumi startles as arms wrap around him from behind. "Sorry," Keisuke snickers, before saying more seriously, "You should probably get some rest now. Even with how little we drank, it can be exhausting. Do you just want to lay down here?"

"If you make space for me," Takumi quips and looks at the magazines and other things that are strewn across Keisuke's bed. Said owner of the bed and the mess on it huffs in mock offense. His brother laughs quietly as Keisuke dislodges from Takumi and begins to make room for him to lay down.

"You need to drink something," Ryousuke says and hands Takumi the water bottle that stood on the crowded bedside drawer for this exact reason. Takumi nods tiredly and takes a few gulps, noticing that he's quite thirsty from the loss of blood. And he's sleepy. Sleepy enough that he's glad for not having to get up and go to the couch or the guest bed to lay down. An aftereffect of the anaesthetic, he had been told.

Takumi lays down with a little sigh once Keisuke is done tidying up a bit.

"You'll probably be really hungry once you wake up," Ryousuke informs him, but he only mumbles something unintelligible back. He is too tired to think about food right now.

Next to him, the mattress dips under Keisuke's weight as he lays down next to him.

"Hey, Takumi?" he mumbles quietly. It's the first time he has addressed him by his given name.

"Hm?"

"…Thank you." 

Takumi hears him say that, but he can't quite move his tongue to answer him anymore. Only moments later, he is already fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~"Hello, my name is toffiendfee and I need to go to sleep because I have classes tomorrow, but I felt _inspiration_ and had to _write_ "~~


End file.
